Diary Of A Sinner
by Draiq
Summary: Kyos' been teasing Yuki, but now its raining....and Yuki intends to take full advantage of Kyos' weakness. Who will come out....ON TOP? SLIGHT BONDAGE! M, YAOI, LEMON! COMPLETE!
1. The Times He Rhymes

Hiya peeps

This is a Kyo+Yuki M rated story! You no likey, you no ready END OF STORY!

I feel that I am obliged to tell you that I am a huge smut fan and as such this story will be inspired by my dreams (we all know what kind of dreams I'm talkin about). As this is the case, if you blush easily this might not be the story for you!

I would also just like to add that all the POEMS/RHYMES in this story were written by me!

With the exception of the few lines that are in bold, those lines have been borrowed and tweaked a bit. If you wanna use my poems, ASK FIRST!

Well with no further ado I give you...drum role please...the first chapter of...

**_Diary of a SINNER!_**

**----The Times He Rhymes----**

I went into his room to put a spider in his bed, that's all, I swear. But that's when I found it, hidden under his pillow, that's when my troubles began...

I'd found his diary, the _"glorious princes"_ _personal journal_. I could finally make his life hell, IT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! That is, until I read what it said...

**_All the roads that lead to you are winding,_**

**_And all the lights that guide the way are blinding._**

_I don't see you as the rain comes down,_

_All see upon your face is a frown._

_The rain clouds my vision, I see you no more._

_I've lost all sight of you in this downpour._

_The real you'll have grown to love and cherish,_

_Seems like it's about to die, to perish._

_Is there no way to keep you from the pain?_

_Is there no way to keep away the rain?_

_The storm goes on it rages all around you,_

_And still you do anything you want to!_

_First comes thunder and then comes the lightning,_

_Something that for me is very frightening._

**_Because all the roads that lead to you are winding,_**

**_And all the lights that guide the way are blinding..._**

_Yuki_

I was completely confused, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Who wouldda guessed that Yuki wrote his journal entries as a rhyme? I kept reading, hopping to find some dirt that I could use against him in the future, but all did was dig myself in a bigger hole. I meant to screw with his mind, but I just ended up screwing with my own...

_I tried to tell you how I felt today,_

_But I chickened out and walked away._

_If I told you you would call me disgusting,_

_Laugh in my face and be untrusting._

_Just because we're cousins, must you stay away?_

_Fighting with me each and every day._

_In my position there is nothing left to do._

_Though my feelings for you are genuine and true._

_There is no way that we could be together,_

_That's one thing that won't change ever._

_Yuki_

OH, so "prince" Yuki's in love...I wonder who it is. Wait a minute, why would it be disgusting? Unless...IT'S A GUY! Holy fuck, that's a disgusting thought. Oh my god! I have enough dirt on him to last me a lifetime, WOO HOO!

Wait...Just...One...Second! Did he say cousins?

HOLY FUCK, he's in love with Shigure!

Wait, that can't be right, he doesn't fight with Shigure, he only fights with...

"Oh shit", the book fell from my hands, banging onto the floor with a surreal thump.

* * *

SOOOOO... waddaya think?

I'm sorry if the poems are a bit cheesy XD

Plz R&R, you're comments are highly valued. 


	2. I'm No Good At Rhymes

HIYA PEEPS!

This is the next chap!

Thanx for all the nice reviews, I'm really glad that everyone likes my story XD

No smut just yet, no fluff either. if you wish 4 either of these things send a review and tell me so and they will be added!

You would be advised to remember that this is an M rated story and as such it will get worse!

Well with no further ado I give you... the next chapter of DOAS...

**I'm No Good At Rhymes**

* * *

_"Oh shit", the book fell from my hands, banging onto the floor with a surreal thump._

I can't believe he's in love with me, that can't be right HE HATES ME!

What am I going to do? I can't let him know that I found his diary or he'll punch me into next week!

I picked up the book, about to put it back under his pillow, it fell open at the last page, it only had two lines written on it,

**_This intoxication thrills me,_**

**_I only pray it doesn't kill me._**

_Yuki_

"Uhh" this is too much, I need to think about this. I put the book back under his pillow and went outside to get some fresh air.

I was sat in a tree thinking when I suddenly realised what this would mean, and yes, I fainted.

_Kyo... Kyo..._"Kyo, wake up, what's wrong?" I sit up slowly; my head reeling opened my eyes to find myself inches away from Yukis head. "Ahhh" I cried pulling myself backwards along the ground. "What? What's wrong?" he asks. "Huh? Oh nothing, you just surprised me that's all." I stand up slowly, my head throbbing stumbled inside and started making my way up the stairs, i had something to do!

* * *

**YAY, I finished another chap, ok so maybe its kinda short, but have patience. YAY, WOOT WOOT WOOT, YATTA YATTA YATTA**

**SOOOO... waddaya recon?**

**Sorry its so short, but look at it this way, if the chaps are shortI can probably write one a day, but if they are longI will only be able to do them every two weeks, its your choice peoplez.**

**Plz R&R! XD XD XD XD**


	3. You Don't Know Me

Hiya Peeps

WARNING FOR EQUESTRIAN-LILY, this does contain a bit of citrus so just to be safe don't read this chapter!

This is the next chap, slightly longer than the last XD

Sorry peoples, I have to put a warning in for my friend because she isn't so fond of the M-ish stuff!

I've had requests for smut and fluff so I'm gunna try and add some!

Well here it is, the next chap of DOAS...

**You Don't Know Me!**

* * *

_I stand up slowly, my head throbbing, stumbled inside and started making my way up the stairs, I had something to do!_

I walked into my room and sat down at my desk, I grabbed a peace of paper and a pencil and started writing.

I have to find out if it really is me that he's in love with, after all, I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself. But how am I going to test him?

I finished 20 minutes later, putting my pencil down and punching the air in triumph. Now all I had to do was test him, then I could give this to him!

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Shigure, would you mind if I stayed out late tonight? I have to go somewhere." I ask.

"Huh, Oh that's fine," he says as he looks up from the book he's reading.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuki.

"If you must know I'm going on a date with Maria from school." a lie of course.

"A...a date?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, but you do realise that it won't work don't you? a. she's cheated on every one she's ever gone out with and b. you can't hug her or anything."

"Yeah, whatever, I've got to go study."

I make my way back up the stairs and into my room. he definitely likes me, why else would he try to make me change my mind about going out with Maria.

I pick up the two sheets of paper and disk from on my desk, take them into Yukis room and place them inside his diary. Then I make my way downstairs again.

a few minutes and a lot of colourful words later I had managed to secure a fight with Yuki, just as I planned Shigure sent us outside (so as his poor house didn't need to see the doctor again) and we were now out of ear-shot and eyesight of Shigure.

for once I was playing defence, I wasn't actually trying to hit Yuki, all I wanted to do was back him into a corner, and for some strange reason it seemed to be working for me, I somehow managed to block every kick and punch he sent my way.

he was slowly being driven back, finally he want to take a step back and his heel met the tree trunk.

For once I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before,_ FEAR._

Suddenly I lunged forward, crashing my lips against his. Just as quickly asI kissed himI pulled back. "Check your diary,I left you a present." he slid down the trunk of the tree, and i walked of into the forest, leaving behind a very shocked and confused Yuki.

Well, lets see what he thinks of that, something tells me life is about to get very interesting!

* * *

Well, waddaya recon?

Sorry about this chap, the last time i tried to submit it something went wrong and only a bit of it went online XZ

Well, plz R&R


	4. How Can he Be So Sweet?

Hiya peeps!

IF YOU HAVE NOT RE-READ THE THIRD CHAPTER SINCE IT HAS BEEN FIXED, **DO IT!**

WARNING: this chap contains slight citrus, male/male yadda yadda yadda, we all know what I'm getting at so equestrian-lily, don't read. Wait, to save time, from now on every chap will contain M-ish stuff, so just don't read anymore of this story AT ALL.

There, now I don't have to say it at the beginning of every chap XD XD XD

the SONG in this chap has been borrowed from savage garden, its name is "the best thing". i am not savage garden, as such...I do NOT own this song! however i do own the poem in this chap, made it up meself XD XD XD

Well this is the next chap of DOAS, hope you like it XD

* * *

**How Can He Be So Sweet**

_YUKI POV_

I walked up the stairs slowly, thoughts racing through my mind. _He loves me!_

How did he find out? How did he knowI like him?

"Hey, Yuki. Is the fight over already?"

"Uh, yes Shigure the fights over."

"So you beat Kyo again then? Hah, when will he ever learn?"

"Um, no Shigure, I think he beat me..."

I quickly walked up the rest of the stairs, leaving behind me a bewildered dog.

He said he left me something, I wonder what it is. I picked up my diary and sat down on my bed, it opened at the page that said

**This intoxication thrills me, **

**I only pray it doesn't kill me. **

_Yuki _

Oh, how embarrassing, to think that he read this. I took out the two sheets of paper, and found underneath them a CD.The pieces of paper read:

_You told me that you'd always hate me,_

_and that friends we could necer be,_

_but now i know that it was just a cover_

_your fealings you shouldn't have to smother_

_i'll only say it once, so listen well_

_life without you would just be hell_

_you were the spark that lit my fire_

_and opened my eyes to the eternal desire._

_I speak as thoughI know what I'm saying_

_but all the while im sat here praying_

_Ithought I knew you, butI was wrong_

_together we could be so strong_

_I chose this song because it aplies to you_

_just... tell me if you feal the same wayI do._

_Kyo_

OH MY GOD! does this say what i think it says? h-how...how can he be so sweet? this is not the rougish thug i know! when did he become so gentle? oh, right, probably the day he met Tohru. i picked up the disk and loked at it suspiciously, then i walked over to my CD player, inserted the disk, turned the volume down so that only i would be able to hear it, then presed play.

**_Never want to run never wanna leave_**

**_never wanna say what you mean to me_**

**_never want to run frightened to believe_**

**_you're the best thing, all around me_**

**_sometimes i feal like this is only chemistry_**

**_stuck in a maze, serching for a way to_**

**_shut down, turn around, feal the ground beneath me_**

**_you're so close where do you and where do i begin?_**

**_always pushind and pulling_**

**_sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me_**

**_i'm in a daze, stumbling bewildered,_**

**_north of gravity, head up in the stratosphere_**

**_you and i, roller coaster riding birds_**

**_you're the center of adrenalin_**

**_and i'm begining to understand_**

**_never want to fly never wanna leave_**

**_never wanna say what you mean to me_**

**_never want to run frightened to believe_**

**_you're the best thing, all about me_**

**_Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire_**

**_these are things i would do for love_**

**_fare-well peace of mind, kiss goodbye to reason_**

**_up is down, the impossible occurs each day_**

**_this intoxication thrills me_**

**_i only pray it doesn't kill me..._**

After the song finishedI sat in stunned silence. he found a song that had my poem in it! how long did he have to serch for that? more importantly, does he mean it?

Iwent back downstairs and outside,I was going to go sit on the roof and get some fresh air, but something told me it wasn't the best plan of action, i could dimly make out the shape of someone already up there. kyo jumped down off the roof right infront of me, landing brace crouched, one arm infront of him, finger tips lightly touching the ground.

"nice night for it dont you think?" he asks casualy standing up.

"nice night for what?"

"Well... that depends on what you have in mind now, doesn't it?"

he leans in quickly, kissing me hard and fast. he placces one hand behind my head and pulls me to him, then suddenly he lets go of me. "Nice talkin to ya rat boy". he says smugly, then he started to walk inside.

"oh, by the way" he says as he turns back to me once more, "I don't tell secrets, you'de be advised to do the same". the he headed inside.

Um, is it just me, or has he suddenly gotten SOOOO much sexier, no, it must be me. Ohh, hes got a nice ass,i think to myself, unable to stop myself from cheking him out as he heads inside.

Gahh, stop looking at his ass, stop looking, stop looking, STOP IT.

Right,I seriously need a distraction... I wonder what he looks like under those clothes... GAHH, STOP IT!

* * *

Whell... what do yas recon? do ya like it? plz R&R!

IdoSOOO love to hear from u! XD XD XD XZ XZ XZ


	5. Do or Die: Part 1

Hiya peeps, sorry it took me so long to get this chap up, I had a lot going on!

WARNING: Bondage, you heard me BONDAGE! I like it so I thought you might to; besides, I've had requests for more "action".

Well here it is, the next chap of DOAS……

**Do or Die Part 1**

Yukis' POV

I was looking out the window when it suddenly started to rain. I looked over to the stove where Tohru stood humming. "Where's Kyo?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, um, oh here he comes now".

"When's dinner Tohru?" asked Kyo walking into the kitchen.

"Um, dinner will be ready in about half an hour, sorry Kyo, but we're having leek soup".

Kyo frowned but said no more. Why hasn't he flown of the hook like he normally does? I look at him and notice that he is slouching slightly; Oh that's right, the rain makes him lethargic I forgot about that.

"I'm going to go lie down" he says turning and walking up the stairs.

I sat staring out the window for a few minutes when suddenly a light bulb went on in my head, it was raining, Kyo was lethargic/weaker and dinner wouldn't be for another half hour. I can use this!

"I'm going upstairs too Tohru, call me when dinner is ready." Okay, I'll admit it; I want to take full advantage of Kyos' moment of weakness, I know that the battles that go on in the bedroom are the only ones he won't let me win, so I have to take full advantage of this opportunity.

"Where are you going Yuki-kun?" asked a voice that I would give anything not to have heard.

"To my room Shigure, where else?"

"What happened between you and Kyo outside last night?"

"You know what happened, we fought remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I also remember you telling me that Kyo won."

"And so he did."

I ran up the rest of the steps quickly before Shigure had a chance to question me further. I walked into my room and over to my draws. I opened the bottom drawer and removed two black silk ties, yes, these would do just fine. I also took out a small tube of lube.

I opened my door slowly, checking for any sign of Shigure, finding none I walked over to Kyos' room and opened the door quietly, closing it behind me. My little kitty was sleeping soundly wearing only his boxers, all curled up, just like the cat he was.

I walked over to his bed and gently lifted his arms above his head; I tied them to the end of the bed with the two strips of black silk, gently tightening the nots. He stirred, but did not wake. I look down at him taking in his beauty; he was so lean and muscled. I straddled him and ran my fingers lightly along his chest, how long have I dreamed of doing this? I lent over and kissed him softy, then pulled away.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Y-Yuki?"

"Kitty how would you like dessert before dinner?"  
----------------------

WHhhell, waddaya recon?

Next chap will be the lemon, look forward to it XD XD XD

I was thinking about what I recon would have to be the most common food used during Anime lemons and I came to the conclusion that it was the one and only…….. POCKY!

For this reason pocky is now officially my fave food!

YATTA YATTA YATTA, WOOT WOOT WOOT!


	6. Do or Die: Part 2 Love Bound

Hiya all!

The LAST chap is here! That's right; this story is now officially finished! If I get enough reviews asking for a sequel I might consider it though!

The "song" in this chapter WAS written by me! U can use it if you want, BUT YOU MUST ASK! The song is called "Love Snake" it is about love that comes in the form of a snake, and its victim is powerless to stop it! P.S. it has absolutely nothing to do with Ayame!

LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!

Hope y'all like it!

Sorry it's so late BLAME IT ON THE WRITERS BLOCK!

Sorry if they seem a little OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only just realised that I forgot to do a disclaimer on the other chaps of this story! I'm so sorry; I will try and fix them so that they include a disclaimer, until then…. PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME!

**Do or Die: Part 2**

Love Bound 

_I lent over and kissed him softy, then pulled away._

_His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Y-Yuki?"_

"_Kitty, how would you like dessert before dinner?"_

**----Kyo----**

He's on top of me, there is nothing I can do in my current situation; what with my hands tied up and the rain n' all.

He looks at me, "do you want me Kitty?"

He puts a hand down on top of my shorts, stroking me softly.

"Yuki…not now, I moan, I just wasn't in the mood. "Besides, all I've done yet is kissed you, you're moving to fast!" my head lolled to the side and I stared out the window, ignoring the pleasant feeling of Yukis' hand on my lower region. I wish the rain would stop, if it did, I might at least get the upper hand on him… so to speak…

Out of the corner of my eye I see him frown, surely he didn't think I would let him do me the night after our first kiss…. did he? My brain suddenly flashed back to what he had said… _Kitty_?

"Kitty?" I said, echoing my thoughts.

"Yes, don't you like it? I'm disappointed."

"No, it's not that I don't like it, it's just…never mind!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"Fine!"

"…." (Kyo)

".…" (Yuki)

I heave a sigh; I guess I have to tell him sometime. "In…in my dreams, I-I was always running, running not knowing where I was going, not knowing what I was running from, but then I'd see a light ahead, and arms reaching out for me, a voice saying "come Kitty, with me you can rest…"

"D-do you think it was me?"

"I don't know…maybe."

Yuki looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes', "I can't have been me…."

"Why not?" I don't like the way he's looking at me, what's he planning?

"Because with me around you won't rest!"

He leans down again, bringing his lips close to mine, but not quite touching them. "I have something other than rest in mind…" he whispers, crashing his lips down on top of mine. I turn my head away from him, breaking the kiss. "I told you Yuki, I'm not in the mood!"

"But I wanna play Kitty…" he wined, "play with me."

"Uh H-E-L-L-O, how am I supposed to "play with you" if you have my hands tied down?"

"Good point."

"Would you care to let me loose?"

"Nope, sorry Kitty, this is just too much fun!" he started kissing me again; trailing warm kisses down my neck and onto my chest. I turned my head away, determined not to look at him and give him the wrong idea. Just as I looked out the window it STOPPED RAINING! It took a while for that to sink in, but suddenly I realised that my strength was returning and that I didn't feel as lethargic anymore!

I pretended to still be weak, (so that Yuki didn't notice that the rain had stopped) while I waited for all of my strength to return. I knew I would only be able to gain the upper hand if I was at full strength.

He kept kissing down my neck; oblivious to the fact that it had stopped raining. "Do you want me Kitty?" he asked again, softly whispering the question in my ear before licking it. I have to admit, he is seriously turning me on! When did he get so freaking good at this kind of thing?

He trailed his fingertips down my torso, sending shivers down my spine. RIGHT! I thought; mentally slapping myself, keep focused, how am I going to get myself out of this? Suddenly it hit me, like a bolt of lightning hits the sea, THAT'S IT!

**----Yuki----**

I felt his slim, muscled figure with my fingertips, loving the feel of him. How did he get such good muscles?

"Yuki" he says quietly, turning once again to look at me, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course I'm sure, why?"

"Because…YOU'RE IN FOR ONE HELL OF A RIDE!"

He bucked his hips unexpectedly and my reflexes took over, I lent forward in an attempt to keep my balance and ended up only inches away from his face. He lent the rest of the way up, kissing me hard.

He wrapped his legs around me, holding me in place. I could only watch in stunned silence as he twisted his wrists this way and that, slowly working them out of the black silk bonds. Finally his wrists were free.

"H-how?" I ask, still stunned.

He grabbed my wrists and rolled us over, now I was on the bottom.

"Look out the window Yuki" he stated simply.

I looked out the window to see that it had stopped raining, so that's how he did it.

"It was a dirty trick to pick on me when it started to rain, and now you're going to have to pay the price!"

He lifted my arms above my head and tied them down with the silk! Just like I did to him only minutes ago.

"I thought you weren't in the mood." I said, managing to get my voice back.

"Well, someone just HAD to go and change that, didn't they?" he ground his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard erection. I blinked in stunned surprise. What am I going to do?

He started to undo my shirt; trailing warm kisses right down my chest. He finished unbuttoning it and pushed it as far up my arms as the ties would let it go.

"Hey love, how would you like dessert before dinner?" he asks with a wicked smile, mimicking me. So he HAD been paying attention!

"Are you serious?" I ask; how did he manage too reverse the whole situation?

"Deathly!"

He pulled my pants down and off; grabbing my heated arousal and stroking it softly.

"Do you want me love?"

"…." (Yuki)

"I asked you a question Yuki…. answer it"

"…." (Yuki)

"Yuki…" he squeezed my aching erection lightly, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through me.

"Y-Y-YES" I couldn't help but cry it out, he was driving me to the brink of insanity!

"Good…I'm glad! I want you too." He took my dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lightly brushing his teeth along it. I moaned in ecstasy and a few seconds later came into his mouth. To my shock rather than spit it out he swallowed the whole lot down, licking a stray drop from his lips.

He moved back up to face me, kissing me again softly. He took the small tube of lube from where I placed it on the drawers, "always come prepared huh?" he asks with a wane smile.

"Absolutely!" I replied.

He squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, reaching down and covering his cock with it. "So you're sure about this?" He asks placing his slippery fingers against my opening.

Am I? I don't know, I came in here to do him; I never thought he would end up doing me! Am I really ready for this? I think about it some more, I expected him to let me do him, so why shouldn't he expect the same from me? I suddenly realised that what you give is what you get returned.

"Y-yes, I'm sure" I say hesitantly.

He nods and pushes his slick fingers inside of me, I give a small cry of pain but manage to clamp my mouth shut.

He pauses to let me get used to the strange feeling then continues slowly, pushing a third finger inside of me, I whimper but manage to breath deeply and try to get used to it. He pulls his fingers out and moves to place his stiff erection inside me.

"STOP" I say to him.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something…"

"What?"

"D-do you love me?"

"Huh? Y-yes, I think I do."

"Good, I love you to. You can keep going now." Suddenly an old song popped into my head:

_Roll the dice,_

_Pay the price,_

_Hope it's not sssnake eyesss!_

_Ssslithering down the ssstreat,_

_Sssearching for your woesss,_

_Ssslithering under your feat,_

_And sssliping through your toesss,_

_Round your legsss it twistsss,_

_Then your armsss and your wristsss_

_Round your neck it twirlsss,_

_Itsss body writhsss and curlsss._

_You rolled the dice,_

_You payed the price,_

_You got sssnake eyesss_

_It coilsss round and round,_

_Feel your heart beat pound,_

_It hasss got you trapped,_

_In itsss body wrapped,_

_Thisss mussst be ssso,_

_You can not sssay no!_

_You have met your mate,_

_And thisss ISSS your fate!_

_You rolled the dice,_

_You payed the price,_

_You got sssnake eyesss,_

_SSSSSSNAKE EYESSSSSS!_

What is this feeling? Maybe that old song is true; maybe I am powerless to stop these feelings, maybe Kyo IS my true mate!

I relax against my bonds, placing all of my trust in him not to hurt me.

"Do you mind being uke?" he asks me

"No, I don't think so."

"Good…" he leans up and unties my wrists, "then you should have freedom of your arms so you can hold on."

I flex my wrists and bring them down, placing them on his back, "thank you."

He moves back into place and gets ready to push inside of me, "ready?"

I nod and he pushes inside of me, I cry out in pain griping his shoulders tightly and he stops, but I just motion for him to continue.

He pushes into me again and again and I slowly get used to the feeling of him inside me, soon the pain turns into pleasure that threatens to overrun my entire body.

After a few more seconds he comes inside me and I came between our chests at almost the same time. He rolls off of me and lies on the bed next to me panting.

"YUKI, KYO, DINNERS READY!"

"Hey Yuki…." It was Shigure after dinner.

"What do you want?" I ask him, not at all wanting to know the answer.

"You really are just like your brother you know that, you even scream the same as him XD"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" both me and Kyo shouted at the same time, how did he figure it out?

"Don't worry boys, there is nothing wrong with a little family BONDAGE, I mean bonding XD"

"YOU'RE A SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" shouted Kyo.

"And so are you!" said Shigure walking over to Kyo calmly and pulling his shirt up to expose three long parallel scratches running diagonally along his shoulder blade.

"Oops…" I said innocently.

HAZAH! I am finished!

It is a master piece, yes? No?

Plz tell me your opinions!

Iloveanimeguys out!

P.S. if ya wanna sequel, ya gotta tell me!

YATTA YATTA YATTA, WOOT WOOT WOOT!


End file.
